Remember who you are
by sexyshewolf
Summary: I am in the future. Don't know why I am here? I guess it is just destiny calling me.


How does someone go from flying out of a building that is twenty stories tall? To a place that is usually in science fiction about the future?

Hello my name is Shakira Drake. I am the high officer, and youngest detective. Right now I am chasing a freaking murder as he runs up the stairs. I had meet him down on the eighteenth floor, good thing I am in the best shape of my life. His heart beat is fatic, he is scare as I chase him down a office hallway. I see the city of New Metropolis behind me as I sling my gun around as my jeans whip in the air. As I aim my gun at the murdering sapsucker as he smiles, "Too late officer. It is time for you to die."

The last thing I knew was that I am flying out of a twenty – story building window. I watch as my duster flap up to show the wind blow. Wow, I die just Spike in Cowboy Bebop. I snort a laugh, "So this is how I am going to die. At least I went out with a bang."

I aim my gun quick to take the shot, boom! Fire burst out more windows as I lean my head back seeing the ground coming forth, when the world went blue. I was surprise as I am gently heal. What in the world was going on? My weapons I have use throughout my life are brought to me. I am suit up to the max.

Katana is strap to my back. I have knives and daggers strap everywhere on my body. Guns of all sizes are strap everywhere and they can't be seen. My black suit is strapped to me. I am ready for battle while I am flying through the air as my duster is flying behind me. I look down at my feet to see my open toe heels are thick and ready with weapon on them.

I drop to the ground as soon as I saw it coming up to me. I drop to the ground as I look around to see cars flying by me. I am in another world, but where is here? I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning.

 _"Big Sister!"_ I shake away the memory that somehow came upon me. I hear sirens as I walk the sidewalk, "Halt, you are in non-regularity clothes. You have weapons on you, also surrender now."

I flick my wrists over my head as a knife embeds itself into the bottom the flying police car. It starts twirling around and around as it slowly lands on the ground. I began walking back to the sidewalk as I walk to a bridge. I see the flying cars as I see the lower level part of the city. I guess I am in a futuristic world, when I hear someone clearing their voice, when someone shouts, "A little girl was too much for the Space Police."

I turn to look up as I see five people flying in the air. One is green skin with blonde hair, a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes, a man with orange hair with a lightning bolt scar over one of his eyes, then a girl that has long black hair wearing a cape, and a werewolf man. Then there were the two Superman's, okay weird.

I turn away as I jump up on the edge, the woman floats in front of me, "Whatever you are going through, we can help."

I look at her, she seem like one of those kind hearted people that wants no one to get hurt. I smile, "Don't worry, I don't plan to die today."

I look down at the lower part of the city as she flies closer, "Then what are you doing?"

I hum as I look back at her to see her confuse face, "Oh sorry, the name's Wolf."

I hear a snicker from the orange hair man as the blondie glares at him, he shuts up right quick as she turns to look at me, "Is that your real name?"

I laugh as I crouch down, "Actually no. It is what the force gave to me."

The girl with the white cape flies closer as I keep watching the flying cars go by below, "Force?"

"The Police academy."

"The what?" She asks. I just ignore that, "I was nickname that, because I was always able to pick up on scents and sounds. They always call me a blood hound, until they saw me fight. A friend of mine was Native American. He said the way I fight remind me of a wolf on the hunt. They never give up on the prey, unless they are injured. Whenever we had matches, I would always fight with my teeth, and hands. One of my opponents actually had seen a snarling wolf in life, when he said the look on my face remind him of a snarling wolf, so everyone started calling me wolf."

"That's an interesting way of getting a name." Blondie says, when I hear a pull of a bow and arrow. I put on one of the bow that is attached to my thigh as the thud of the arrow being release comes hurling toward me as I twist to catch it in mid – air as I pull my bow string back readying my arrow as I fire it back.

The figure yelps as the arrow misses his head. I smile, "Oops. Just a little too high."

I shakes my wrists as the bow transform back into a smaller shape as I took it back on my thigh as I push my duster behind me as I lean back down as I watch the cars, when someone goes, "Wow."

"Superman didn't you hear that?"

I wasn't really paying attention to who was speaking, but a deep voice answer, "I barely heard it, but she heard it, and knew the location."

I lean forward as I leap off the bridge, the girl with the cape yells, "She leap off!"

"Legion, go after her." Scar face calls out.

My duster is flying behind me as I turn in the air to avoid the cars as I want to go deeper into the city, as I turn to look at the wolf man's face as he looks at me. He is nearly on top of me as I turn to grab a line as I swing on it. He had actually kept up with me as I start to run on all fours. Yes, I do that. I have no idea why I do it as I go back to running on two feet as I leap up walls and on roofs. He keeps right on my tail. The others were flying over us.

I basically ignore them as I run as the wolf runs after me as I remember my friend, Lakota, saying that I run like the heart of a wolf. 'You fight like a wolf, never giving up. You see through the eyes of a wolf, seeing into people's hearts. You smell like a wolf, smelling the death of the victims. You hear like that of a wolf, hearing the lies that people speak. You are the spirit of a wolf that is trap inside that of a human body.'

I switch gears as I ran faster, panting faster as I feel the adrenaline coming through my body as I leap across thirty feet gap between buildings. I land with a soft thud as I jump up running, not knowing if he had made. Thud! I turn to see him still on my tail. Yep, he made it. He was still on my tail. I had ran through the city, seeing, smelling, hearing, recognize different sounds, smells, but voices, and sounds weren't the same.

"Okay, are we going to catch her or are we going to babysit?"

Scar face, you may regret saying that. I took one step as I push off on one my feet as I dig the ball of my right foot into the building pushing off into the air as I am flying through the air twirling as I kick him in the jaw. He flies as I twirl back to land on my feet as I start running again. Wolf man snorts, running behind me again, "Lightning Lad, you and your big mouth finally got you in trouble."

Lightning Lad, so that is Scar Face, what kind of name is that?

Suddenly a volt goes through my body, making me screaming in pain as I fall to the roof. I am gasping for air as my body is twitching, I am jerking, when Wolf man grabs ahold of me holding my body to his chest, "Easy. Easy."

I try to stop my body as I relax, smelling the unique scent of the man behind me. This scent was that was my scent and Lakota's but distance, who is this wolf man? I am hurting as I must have black out as we are flying through the city. I blink in blurry vision, until it clears as I see it is Wolf man. I saw that I had dug my hands into his suit and fur. I ungrasp my fingers as he winces, I see the blood on my fingernails as I whisper, "Sorry."

Wolf man looks down at me, he nods, "Glad I can be comfort to someone, and usually everyone backs away from me."

I didn't understand, but as I look to see cuffs on my wrists. I look around to see a bruise Lightning Lad, "Hey Sparky!"

He glares at me as I raise my cuff wrists, "What the jewelry for?"

I look down to see that we are going to where a police station is, they land as they give me over to the Space Police. They question me, when one of them yells, "Tell us why you are here."

I smile, "I don't know, tell that to a fucker who shot me out of a twenty – story window."

My weapons hadn't been taken, when I swung my arm up to point my gun at the officer as the man beside him gasp, "That's a 21st century Earth nine millimeter handgun that law enforcers during that time carry."

I look out of the corner of my eye, "Wait, you say that like it is a part of a gun collection."

He gulps, "My five great fathers of the past said that during the late 21st century that they were going out of style and outlaw that only collectors could have them, so he started becoming a collector. How did you get one in mint condition?"

I look at him as I stood up, back out of my chair, "What year is it and what planet am I?"

"31st century, New Metropolis on Earth, ma'am." The man said. I blink in surprise as I slowly lowered my gun, "Guys, I am from the 21st century. You got any ideas on how I got here."

The head officers look at me, "What's your name?"

"Detective Shakira Draco, also known to my team as Wolf." I answer them, their jaws drop as they faint. I smirk as I jog out of the interrogation room as I walk out of the Space Police station as I put my gun on my hip. I start walking down the street, when I see the group that were in a café in regular clothes. I hop the fence as I sat beside Wolf man. He doesn't seem surprise, but the others are. Lightning Lad jumps up slamming his hands on the table, "How did you get out?"

"I walk right out the station, no one stop me."

Blondie puts her hand on Lightning Lad's arm, no it is a machine arm, a fake one. Ouch. Got to give him credit, he must have pull through something horrible and put it behind him in order to keep going. I look at Wolf man as I hold my hand out, "Shakira Draco."

He looks at my hand as he gently grabs ahold of mine as he shakes it, "Brin."

I smile as the Superman twins are watching me, so are the others as Brin lets go of my hand. I smile, "So tell me, how a detective from the 21st century comes into the 31st century?"

The first twin nearly spits his drink out, "21st century?"

I sigh as I did the same thing as I did to the Space Police, pointing it at him, "I did the same thing to them, when one of them told me you could only find them in collections. I am from the year 2035."

I swing my gun on my forefinger as I put it back on my hip. He blinks as in surprise at possibly the speed, I had one of the fastest drawn in the force. The kid with green skin gasp, "It can't be."

I look at him, "What?"

"Shakira Draco, the woman who save six hundred cases, even more over two hundred cold cases. The woman who fell from a burning building that was five stories tall and survive the jump with a one year old in her arms. You are a heroic to humans."

I blink at him, "How did you know about my record?"

He frowns, "31st century. You are living breathing history."

I frown as I shrug, "Oh well, probably don't have a museum of me."

Cape Girl gasps, "But there is! Besides Superman, you are my female hero! I'm Tinya Wazzo, it's an honor to meet you."

She shaking my hand really hard and fast as I was shaking, "Okay, cool. Now please let go."

She shrieks as she pulls her hands away as I stretching my fingers, "Strong grip."

She blushes as I look at her while leaning against the table, "Okay, let's go see this museum."

She shrieks in joy as she is flying over the table to hug me around the neck. I lean back only to bump into Brin. He falls onto the ground with me on his lap as she is nearly in the air hugging onto my neck. Blondie to the rescue as Brin hangs onto my hips as Blondie pulls her off, "Tinya. You are squeezing her neck too tight."

Tinya lets go as I start coughing as I rub my neck as I see that I am still sitting on Brin's lap as I got off as he lets go. I stand up holding my hand out as he takes it as I nearly jerk him to his feet. From the café, we walk past the Superman museum as we walk into mine. I saw that there were photos of me smiling at the camera, then moments of me uncaught unaware as pictures were taken. I am on one of the scene where I had close down a traffic ring. I nearly cut off a man's head due to him swinging a katana at me.

Memorials of different fights, a video of being me on the scene of the fire, and where I had leap from the building. I had broken through telephone lines, and fallen into the net as the kid was unharm, but me I had broken ribs, smoke damage, and a fracture pelvis. A month later, I was back and ready to work.

I was amaze at the things that they had gotten for the museum. Then I saw a statue of me with a pack of wolves looking on ahead of something, Shakira Draco, Birth: September 11, 2015 – Death: September 11, 2035.

I smirk, "Wow, I died on my birthday."

I bent down to read the inscription, "To the woman who serve her country proud and planet. A heart that was loyal as she died to protect the future First President of the United Planets. We are honor to have a noble woman to live forever."

Luila Wazzo, the First President of the United Planets, "Thank you for being my friend. Lakota said that a wolf never leaves the pack, so I know you will be with me as I protect and serve to keep this universe safe, thank you for being my protector and saving me when I was young."

Luila Wazzo: March 27, 2025 – September 11, 2115. She had died on my birthday. I look back at Tinya, "Was she an ancestor of yours?"

Tinya nods, "My mom wouldn't be able to believe that I meet the hero of our family."

I smirk, when Blondie sighs, "Cosmic Boy wants us to get back to the ship. We are having a meeting with the President in two hours."

Tinya is nearly shrieking as I stay near Brin who is always smirking as cringes when she gets high. Tinya is talking to her mother fast as her mother sighs, "Tinya. I don't have time for your hero worship stories. I knew I shouldn't have told yhou about her and how she save our family."

That's my cue. "But then I wouldn't have to get the current President."

Good heavens, I am looking at a clone of Tinya. I walk in proud as I hold my hand out, "Please to meet you ma'am."

She is gasping as she smiles, as she cries, "It's an honor to meet you."

She does what her daughter does, but doesn't choke the life out of me. I smile as she pulls back to look at me as she smiles, "I cant believe I get to see the real person. Thank you for saving our family so long ago, even if it hasn't happen."

I smile, "I just to what is meant to be. History must go on."

I had an excellent chat with Tinya's mother and Tinya as Briainic – Five, finally I get a name for that twirp. As we ride in a time bubble as we return to the past where I had disappear through a wormhole in the space. I wave good bye to them as I see Lakota shouts as he is nearly in tears as I walk around the corner, "Londo! You can't be sad over little old me."

Lakota turns to see me unharm as he runs over to throw me in the air to spin me as he kisses me, then starts blushing, "Will you go out with me?"

I smile as I pull on his braid, "What do you think, cowboy?"

******************************* (growl – I'm a line!) *************************************

I walk to Shakira Draco museum as I see part of the memorial look at the statue to see someone cleaning the memorial, when I see part of the name in black. Some child had filled it with black glue hiding the name, when it was supposed to be Shakira Draco – Londo.

I place flowers on her marker, I never did tell her that she was related to me, when my daughter pats Shakira's foot, "Who's this daddy?"

"She is a brave woman that is a hero." She turns to look at me, she looks at me with my eyes as she smiles, "Like you and mommy."

My wife walks in as she smiles, "She is actually a hero to mommy's family. She save your ancestor from death. She is also daddy's ancestor."

Our daughter cheers as she sees her grandmother running to her, Tinya looks at me, "Why didn't you say anything to her that you were her family Brin?"

I snort, "I don't think she wants a monster as family."

The director spots us as we are leaving, when he walks over with a letter, "Mister Brin Londo?"

I stop, "Yes?"

He hands me a thick letter, "This is for you as her last wishes, when we put this museum up, Lulia Wazzo wanted this given to you."

We had left and gone home, when I open this letter it was from Tinya's ancestor.

" _Dear Brin Londo,_

 _Yes, I know who you are. I actually know your name, well due to the fact that your ancestor had me in her will to give you something. I heard from her that my descendants are unique and I am proud of them. I am happy to know that one serve like me, and the other is protecting the universe. I am going to let you read what she wrote."_

He unfolds the pieces of paper as he frowns,

" _Hello Brin,_

 _You possibly got a frown on your face, when you are reading this letter. I know who were you, when I was there. I recognize your scent. Brin, I don't think of you as a monster. Before I left, I looked up your history. I found out what happen from Tinya, also, but I am sorry. I guess you inherit some wolf genes from me. I didn't realize that your father would do that to you, but you remember who you are. I ask Tinya, if she had any photos when you were normal with human skin. I couldn't believe it, when I saw the same markings, and the same face smiling, when you were younger. You almost look like me._

 _Brin, you are fighting for good. You have dominate through everything. You must go through life normal, but use those senses to use unqiue also. Also if you have any children, the wolf genes may be pass on. Sometimes they are strong, sometimes they will hid, and never show up._

 _I know it will be hard, due to heighten senses. Tell your children what you know, test them to see if they uses their senses while using yours to see if they are correct. Remember who you are._

 _I love you, my grandson from the future with all my love._

 _Shakira Draco – Londo."_

I drop the letters to my desk as Tinya walks in as I hadn't realize that I am crying when I lift my head, "Shakira, she knew that I was her grandson. She is proud of me."

Tinya looks at me as I smile, "I never realize that I would have someone as family proud of me."

I look at the photo as Lakota is smiling and Shakira is winking at the camera with a picture of me and Tinya sitting at the table talking, a different writing, 'Grandson, nice to meet you. I am happy that you brought your grandmother back for safety. I am proud that you became a superhero. Stay with mortals, but always remember who you are.'

I know who I am, for I will always remember who I am. I am Brin Londo, Timber Wolf of the Legion of Superheroes.

 **Author's Note: I thought I would try Legion of Superheroes again. The last time I had put it on Fanfiction. I had reviewers that were nasty to me. I mean, litalleraly rude. I hope you all enjoy this one shot. You hear one shot. I don't plan for this to be more than that. I have two one shots, that people want more, but I don't know where.**


End file.
